Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/A
Aaaron8o8 Creepylasagna *Kazooie's Turmoil Abethedemon Eldritch tales of terror. Feel free to criticize. *The Horrid Tale of Martin Mole *I Am the Watcher *The Hitchhiker Abigail Gallagher Hello!~ I try to make creepypasta's with the little extra kick of surprise. I'm kinda new at this, so... I'll make new pastas as I go. Enjoy! *The Pinata Abwlp My first Pasta! :) *Pichu's Fate Accension *The Dead Gamer Achnatohn *Brotherhood, The *Dating Game *Her Picture *Jeff Is Back *Who Is Your Soul? Acidpop I like writing and I love the horror genre. Please judge my stories and let me know what you think or if I make a grammatical mistake. *Unexplained A_Deathclaw *The Inevitable AFurryDinosaur Just my stories, I used to write these things while bored, so i hope you like them. Feel free to edit stuff like punctuation or grammar, but if its anything major, let me know first :) *Among Us Agentskintaker *Trash *Love Spell *Alex Black *Thomas and the Children *Dr. Wiseman *Shadow in My Dream *Mr. Shadow *The Investigation AgentX925 I like to write stuff. If you guys like what I write. then I'll write more. If not, oh well. My grammar usually needs some help here and there, so go ahead and fix something if you see a problem. Thanks. *The Hangover Agression&Fear Creepypasta *The Plan AirTime I'm stupid and don't know what i'm doing. That is all you really need to know. *Rainbow Dash's New Pet Ajw *The Thing in the Cavern Depths Akacopman Think. Don't just look. Think. *The Marker Akaecius I write stuff when I want to, not just creepypasta but also poetry^^ *Crows, the Abyss and Dancing Shadows AkashicResonance I write stuff, albeit not always creepy. Hell, this one is more reflective than anything. Horror comes later, promise. *Nycthemeron Al3xei Just some shit I've done on my free time. Don't edit it unless you've asked me... Oh, and if you're reading this, Cleric, feel free to delete Journal of Project 13, I have something else in mind.. *I Love My Job *The Thr33 Alabonka *The Friday Ad Alanna Banhoff *The Deer Alexander Moran I just make pastas to portrait my creativity. If there is any editing and/or corrections I should make, please let me know. *Pokémon Silver Alex.peck3 *What You Don't See *The Nyan Cat Background Story Alexyoung13 *The Seeker Alflu Gramer only all pastas are true if not most writen by me. *The Truth Starts Here Aliceisreal *Warning of the Star Beings AlixeTiir *I Hope You Win *Edgar Allan Auditore *Still Winter *Behind You *A New World *The Cushion *Death and the Silver Prison *A Diary from a Dead Planet Called Earth *The Rules of Shadow *Eyes Are Cliche *Hacked Red Faction: Armageddon *That Damned Phrase *The Chosen One *Anything *Dandelions *SwedishLemon's pasta: Lemons are Sweeter in Sweden *Sloshedtrain's pasta: The Sloshed Train Driver *Cloverbeatme's pasta: Clover's Beatings *Bill9929's pasta: Bill's Bills *MooseJuice's pasta: Moose Crossing *Linkforpresident's pasta: Linked to the Future *Trey-Ninja-Walrus's pasta: Fat Sea Creature *Weirdowithcoffee's pasta: The Weirdo and His Coffee *Furbearingbrick's pasta: Trichophyton Universalis *HiddenSpirit's pasta: Always the Quiet Ones *Awikicontributor's pasta: Contributions *MoMo's pasta: The Face of Eternity *Avenging Angel's pasta: The Wings of Azrael Altairlync *The Twin *The Messenger Chapter 1 *Subject 43 *Dream Demon Alvat My Friend's Family AllanLochmere *Lochmere: Quarantine *The Seven AllenJacoby *Circle *The Zapata Letters Alycia2000 *The Slender Man (My Story) *Heading through a Demonic Life AllyInk I like to make things with potential, creepy. *The True Story behind R Kelly's Trapped in the Closet Aloneintown *A Kiln for a Kill AMHI *Mary *Just Standing Anakie *The Vein Ananorai Rituals! Rituals everywhere! *Blind Man's Bluff AndNowYouRun *Staring *Red Hands Anertak *It Burns... AnimeGLaDOS *Pinky St: Kira Kira Music Horror AnimeTomboy1998 *Blood Pichu Annaguardianshadows *Demons of Mystery Anonymous4 *Super Mario 4 Anti_Pasta57 *Softball Apex47 *Knock Knock Knock Aquila0989 *The Gypsy's Children *Vivian and the Beast *The Royal Family Archivist of Lost Souls *Watching from the Forest *Lobes Archonet *Ticking Arctic_chan *From the Corner of Your Eye Arnxx *YouChan *Sign a Contract Arrownin *Subliminal Messaging *I Am Being Followed *The Truth behind Morgan's Corner *Webcams *My Fun Game Arthur345 *O Maníaco de Doom Ashadowfan111 *The Claw Artisticinsanity *Zoe At1335 *Pokémon Dark Red Atarigamer10 *Croc Game Atfguitar123 *Sick Charlie *The Night Men AudreyIvy *Keziah AugmentedDarkNut *Lavender Town Syndrome: My Experience Auserofepicfeelness *The Walls Have Ears *CLIP 028 *The Camera Man AuthorUnkown *The Bones AvalancheO *Call of Duty: POW Camp Alpha Mission *HeartGold: Game Over Avenging Angel *Chain *The Pillowcase *My Forever *Wonderful *That Which Feeds on Life *Be Quiet in the Library *I Didn't Mean It *Dreams Do Come True *Tonight, It Rains *Red Moon *Fly *Halloween Candy AWarnerS *Revival of Moral Orel *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Game Over (Lost book) Awegner *Hard Days Work *Doppleganger Awikicontributor *The Holder of Art *Cupcakes Alternate Ending AWildZeebraAppears *Yesterday Was Beautiful *Same Old Story *The Saviour Axlthekoopakid *BEN: The New Target *Soulless Stare: A Poem for BEN *Through the Eyes of a Madman *The Magic of Life *I Would Like to Play a Game Azelf5000 *South Park, Colorado *Eyeless Jack Azulneri *Isolation Category:Meta